


【翻译】Ten Times Jensen（又名：Jared是历史上最不被爱着的男朋友）

by StockholmA, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StockholmA/pseuds/StockholmA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个无聊的Jared是很危险的</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Ten Times Jensen（又名：Jared是历史上最不被爱着的男朋友）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten times Jensen (or, how Jared Padalecki is the most unloved boyfriend in the history of the world, ever) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190855) by [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams). 



> 译者：大枫

Ten times Jensen  
十倍的Jensen

(又名：Jared是历史上最不被爱着的男朋友)

正文：跟Jensen交往的一个相当麻烦的事情就是，有的时候想要搞定这个男朋友更像是在军事演习。这需要相当复杂的过程，详细的部署和细致入微的操作。Jared觉得都有点像间谍  
活动了，但是没关系，他喜欢这种间谍行动，这让他能像詹姆斯邦德一样。

Jared专心的控制着他的表情，好让那个完美的狗狗眼能保持在他的脸上。

然后他向沙发看过去，Jensen坐在沙发上，双腿在身下蜷曲着，埋头正在读着他新买的小说。

“Jensen?”

“嗯？”

“我好无聊。”

Jensen把眼神从一直看的书中抬起来，从他眼镜的上方空隙中盯着Jared。他这样看起来棒极了，他一直想不通为什么严厉跟可爱能并存在这个人身上。“Jared，我在干什么？”

Jared咬了咬他的嘴唇，让自己看上去尽可能的对打扰了他这件事充满愧疚：“读书。”

Jensen点了点头，“所以，现在是什么时间？”

Jared叹了口气:“安静时间，这我知道，但是Jen……”

Jensen举起一只手，在Jared说到一半的时候打断了他。Jared相当肯定这违反了他妈妈教给他的良好礼貌。尽管他们说过这个，但是Jared还是相当确信那个所谓的安静时间是违反人  
权的。

“没有但是，Jay，你知道规矩的，而且你也同意了那些规矩。安静时间，换句话说请－不－要－在－这－个－时－间－用－那－些－无－聊－的－事－来－烦－Jensen”

Jared把他的下嘴唇向外撅起，轻轻的抖动着。狗狗眼和撅嘴在一起对于Jensen来说永远是一个无法抵挡的组合。

“啊，come on,Jay，这不公平！”Jensen看着他看了一会，大声地叹了口气，一边把书放到一边一边用手抓了抓头。“好吧我知道了，你很无聊，你想让我做什么？”

Jared的心里的小人默默地跳起了胜利的舞蹈。他就知道这招每次都能有用。但是现在是时候把基准放宽一点了，否则的话Jensen会生气整个晚上，相信他那可绝对不好玩。“不用你做  
很多，Jen,我就是想让你来跟我玩个游戏。”

Jensen好像懂了什么一样，唇角勾起笑了笑，眼神中闪烁着一种熟悉的光，“oh，yeah？”

Jared翻了下眼，倚过去用双手环在他男朋友的后脑上，“不是那种游戏，我是说，不是这次。我想玩幻想做爱游戏。”

Jensen疑惑地抬起眼，睫毛因为眼皮的动作晃动着，“幻想做爱？怎么，我们在现实中没做够足够多的量来满足你吗？”

Jared咧开嘴笑着，“come on，Jen,你知道的那能不能满足我。我们都写出来十个虚构的，我们想跟他做爱的人，然后在交换两个人的名单再互相嘲笑对方。”

Jensen看上去不是很确定的样子，这让Jared把他的狗狗眼又上升到了另一个层次，“来嘛，和我玩吧，会很有意思的！”

Jensen叹了口气说道：“如果我同意跟你做这个，你会让我回去接着看书的对吗？”

Jared回应给他一个坚决的点头，“我保证。”

“好吧，我陪你玩这个，等我写完名单之后告诉你。”

Jared灿烂的笑着，跨过沙发坐下。不顾他的男朋友愤愤不平的反对，给了他一个深深的吻，他没有想停下这个吻的意图，直到Jensen作弊把他推回了沙发上。

＊＊＊

过了很久很久之后的当天晚上，当Jensen晃悠着走到厨房的时候发现Jared在给自己准备饭后零食。他用食指和中指夹着一张对折过来的整整齐齐的纸，向着Jared的方向意味深长地挥  
了挥“别说我从来没为你做过任何事。”

Jared笑着说，“你写完了？终于！”他完成自己的单子花了不到三分钟，但是Jensen在听完他建议玩这个游戏之后却用了三个小时去写他自己的那张单子。可能他做的比较仔细，毕竟  
Jared不是那种以耐心而闻名的人。

Jensen点了点头，“是啊，你想现在进行下去吗？”

Jared热切地点了点头，从他的口袋里翻出来一张褶皱的，还沾上了些咖啡渍的纸条。然后冲向Jensen的方向，“来吧，Jen,把纸条给我”

Jensen小心的把夹在他拇指和食指间的纸条递了出去，好像那东西会忽然有了生命然后冲出来咬他一样。Jared迫切的把它拽了出去，倚回到厨房的流理台上把手中对折的纸打开。他  
的眼睛扫过Jensen那不可思议的工整的字迹，对于Jensen认真对待这个游戏，心中洋溢着不小的激动。

Jared仔细的把名单看了三遍，额头上的阴影也随着他的举动越来越深。Lara Croft在他名单的榜首（注：古墓丽影女主人公），好吧对他来说并没有那么值得惊奇。但是，他认真的  
吗？穿热裤的安吉丽娜朱莉？同样的，他也不是很惊讶他看到了Michael Schofield在名单上（注：越狱男主人公），他知道Jensen一直很喜欢Wentworth的眼睛。（注：饰演  
Michael Schofield演员）。但是坦白地说他看到Lindsey MacDonald排在第七位的时候就有些出乎意料了。（注：Chris在美剧angle中饰演的角色）他在心里暗暗的下定了决心以后  
再也不能让Jensen跟Chris单独在在一个房间里。

但是所有的这些都不是真正困扰他的。

一阵轻快的笑声吸引了他的注意，他抬起头看见Jensen倚靠在厨房的桌子上，一只手捂住他的嘴好像那能阻止他的笑声一样。

Jared紧皱的眉头又加深了，“what？”

Jensen用手势比了比那张他在厨房的桌子上摊平的纸，他的眼睛中闪着无法掩饰的调笑，“伙计，你认真的吗？超人前传里的那个坏人，恋爱时代里金发的勉强算得上是男朋友的那  
个，Dean Winchester?你写了所有我演过的角色？”（注：皆为Jensen饰演过的角色）

“是啊”Jared回头瞥了一眼Jensen的名单，如果他没有已经把他在他的拳头里揉成团的话。“但是我根本没在你的单子里。”

“什么？”

Jared觉得觉得是他说话的语气里带着什么情绪，或者也有可能是他倚靠在台子上站立的姿势：头深深的低着，带着一副被主人抛弃了的小狗一样的眼神，灰蒙蒙的情绪笼罩了他的整  
个面部。

Jensen是发现了什么似的抬起了头，眯了眯眼睛，“等等，你是在吃醋吗？”

Jared决绝的摇了摇头，“不，我没在吃醋”

Jensen瞪大了眼睛看着他，“噢，见鬼的你不开心了。”

Jared就只是摇头，他不想在谈论这件事了。他觉得他的男朋友根本不爱他，他宁愿去和生化危机里那个穿着红色裙子的小妞做爱也不愿意和他。他的人生正式结束了。他会就这么被  
甩然后回归单身，然后他会就这么孤独一辈子，然后一个人寂寞的死去然后被Harley跟Sadie吃掉。“我只是累了，我要去睡会。”

他迈着沉重的步伐走出厨房，放弃了他之前想吃那些零食的念头，直接奔向了卧室。他脱掉牛仔裤然后就直接在被子里蜷缩起来。

即便他抱着Jensen穿过的衬衣睡过去，那也跟别人没有任何关系。

＊＊＊

Jared在三个状态下醒来的。

第一个是，夜色已经很晚了，也就是说现在距离他来卧室睡觉已经过了好一阵子了。他现在的状态是仰躺在床上，但是却找不到Jensen的衬衣的踪迹。

第二个是他现在硬着，而且已经相当硬了。

第三个是，也恰恰是他硬着的原因。（事实上他应该第一个谈及这个，应为这根本不可能被忽略以至于最后一个才发现）因为一个全裸的在他身上扭动着的Jensen正在用润滑过的手娴  
熟地撸动着他的阴茎。

Jared看着Jensen的眼睛然后Jensen笑了，“你就是个傻子”他清楚明白的说道。

Jared想要回答，他真的想要说些什么。但是Jensen的手上的动作让一切他想要说出口的话变成了让听不明白的细小的呻吟。这绝对不公平，这绝对能算得上是另一次的作弊。

即便知道Jared想要说些什么，Jensen还是继续了下去，“你知道为什么你完全没在我的名单里吗？我给你从头到尾说一遍。”Jensen抬起另外一只空闲下来的手，用手指数着数。“吉尔  
莫女孩里的那个家伙，他太没骨气而且不是一轻半点的窝囊，恐怖蜡像馆里的那个真的不是一般的蠢，我太带入Dean我完全不能接受那个。狼来了那个除了烦人之外没有其他的特点  
了，Kincade那个他的穿衣品味简直比你本人还差。没有任何一个甚至能有一点比真实的你更好，懂了吗？”（注：皆为Jared饰演过的角色）

“那，Sam呢？”

Jensen皱了皱眉“那本来就是错的，伙计，我太带入Dean了，记得吗？Sam对于我来说就像Mack一样！”他快速的用膝盖向前拖动着整个身子，在他再一次将身子沉下去之前，他努力  
的放松肌肉让缓慢地Jared进入他紧致温暖的体内。

噢，这就解释了为什么Jensen的手指是润滑过的，为什么即便Jared什么都没做Jensen自己的阴茎还是挺立着指向他的肚子。

Jared需要很努力很努力才能保持冷静让自己不那么快射出来，因为知道了Jensen准备好了自己这个事实让他几乎无法控制。他想象着那副身躯饥渴的在几根手指的进入下扭动着，他  
几乎想象着这个就能射出来。他用双手抚摸上Jensen的臀瓣，好想那样就能得到救赎一样。

Jensen向下用眯起的眼睛看着他，呼吸变得急促，Jared则控制住他让他保持不动好让他能够更好的适应。

Jensen的嘴唇勾出一个完美的笑，“不然你以为为什么我要花这么长时间去写那个东西，嗯？我要想出十个我宁愿和他们也不和你做爱的人，十个人Jared，十个能像你一样满足我的  
人，十个我能想出比你好的人，那太难了我根本做不到。”

Jensen试探性地压低了身子在Jared的阴茎上磨蹭着，但是Jared只是加大了抓住他臀部的力度没有想进一步动作的打算。

并不是说他不想，但是在那之前，有一件他迫切想要知道的事情。

“但是你写了Chris,你觉得Chris比我好吗？”

Jensen的笑容逐渐变成了一个挑衅的表情，“nah，我把那个写上去只是想惹火你。”

Jared随着答案的揭晓睁大了眼睛，原来是这样。好吧，他觉得他不需要什么适应了。他突然起身，固定住Jensen然后就直接狠狠地进入了他，“这是你自找的，Ackles”

Jensen回头看向他，得意地笑了笑，完全不思悔改的用那个熟悉的眼神看着Jared。“我觉得我是，你会给我吗？”

Jared永远不是那个会在挑战中退缩的人。

＊＊＊

过了没有多久，当两个人身上还裹着汗，精疲力尽的时候，Jared就又有了主意。他说真的，他的聪明才智怎么会知道现在还没被人赏识呢？

“Hey, Jen?”

“嗯？”

“你有没有玩过，’五个想和他做爱而且不用考虑相关后果的名人’这个游戏？”

“闭嘴，Jared。”

 

［end］

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SDJPJA文章欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
